


Come Over Here and Make Me

by geralehane



Series: The Flustered Saviour and The Exasperated Queen Make For An Endlessly Amusing Duet [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, shameless fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackish one-shots from one-sentencewriting prompts on tumblr. Do not take me seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> So as I mentioned previously, I recently joined the Swan Queen nation - yay go me! - and now I'm trying to get the feel of the characters. Consider these one - shots my trial-and-errors. Feedback is very appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> Works' names are the prompts I'm using.

Emma Swan was well aware of her own stupidity. Most of the times, that particular trait got her in rather dangerous situations. Other times, less frequent and far in between, it did lead her to a successful outcome.

Today, Emma thought to herself as she cautiously peered down to glance at one incredibly annoyed queen, today was not that day.

“Swan. Get. Down.” It was apparent to both her and the ex-Mayor that harsh Maine winter was not to blame for chills on Emma’s skin in the slightest.

“I, uh… Why?”

Regina almost chocked at the blonde’s incredible audacity.

“Miss Swan,” Now Emma was certain she was in big, big trouble. “Need I remind you that it is my rooftop you’re frolicking on in the middle of the night, disturbing my sleep and frightening our son?”

At least Henry stayed ‘our’ son.

“Get down this instant before I call the police,” Regina continued, her beautiful nostrils – can nostrils even be beautiful? Get it together, Swan, - flaring in apparent anger.

“I am the police, Gina,” Emma pointed out. And immediately regretted her words when the vein made its grand appearance.

Things weren’t looking good for Emma at all. Despite her bold statement, she, as well as Regina, knew that the town had another Deputy. And while explaining to Regina what the hell was she doing up on her roof would be slightly scary and more than a little humiliating, explaining things to her Dad would be far, far worse.

Emma sighed, looking around at all of her hard unfinished work. She worked her ass off to save up for those special, ‘doesn’t-hurt-your-eyes’ lights. They were super pretty, too, not at all cheap looking and, well, not at all cheap. She sighed again. If only Regina wasn’t such a light sleeper…

Speaking of whom – the queen was quietly seething on the ground, her dark eyes burning Emma alive.

“Miss Swan,” she started again, much quieter and a lot more deadly. “Please kindly remove yourself from my roof.”

Yes, Emma Swan was well aware of her stupidity. It was really stupid of her to spend hundreds of dollars on those stupid special lights, and it was really stupid of her to think they would help her cheer the reformed queen up, and it was incredibly stupid of her to think that maybe Regina would be grateful for that and become a less-strict, tender version of Regina and maybe she’d give her a ‘thank-you’ kiss which might lead to a thank-you sex and then a thank-you breakfast and a thank-you let’s spend our lives together-

“Swan! Get the hell off of my rooftop!”

So, that stupidity thing also came with no filter whatsoever. Meaning Emma very seldom thought about what she said before she said it. He reacted to things, and only after that came the agonizing realization that she probably should not have said it.

Long story short, in hindsight, yelling out “Come over here and make me!” to an enraged Regina was certainly not her proudest moment.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Emma halted.

Oh shit.

Regina slowly breathed out, appearing to count inside her head. Next, Emma could almost hear a growling ‘fuck this’ in brunette’s thoughts before the queen vanished.

Only to appear right next to Emma on the damn roof. The blonde let out an uncharacteristic squeak before scrambling to hide her unfinished surprise. Which proved incredibly difficult and pretty damn impossible since all the lights and decorations were laid out across the roof in complete disarray.

Meanwhile, Regina was too busy figuring out numerous ways to strangle the blonde to notice all the mess. But not for long. Her murderous gaze slowly grew curious as it flicked to survey the damage inflicted upon her poor rooftop by one trembling Savior.

“What the f-” The queen caught herself before zeroing in her eyes on Emma. The blonde Sheriff grimaced, already counting just how many bones she would break landing on the ground and if she would be able to at least save her spine. She could already envision herself walking with a stick for the rest of her life. Well, she totally could buy that badass stick she saw on ebay which had a dagger hidden inside….

Regina sighed, studying the blond disaster in front of her before crossing her arms. “Explain. Now.”

Emma gulped.

“Okay, well… See, I, uh… I thought…”

“Did you, really? Because I find that very hard to believe, Sheriff.”

“Okay, look, lady,” Emma decided to ignore an infamous eyebrow raise, because she was frankly tired and hungry and cold and slightly – okay, very upset the queen didn’t seem to appreciate all the trouble she went through for her. “I… this was supposed to be a surprise, okay? No, lemme finish,” she put up her hand as Regina got ready to, no doubt, make another snarky comment. If she was going to die – and that possibility was quickly becoming a reality judging by the queen’s furious gaze – she was gonna go out in style. “You were all mopey after you broke it off with the forest guy, and the holidays are coming up, and Henry let it slip that you really enjoyed decorating the house when he was little, and so I just wanted… I wanted to cheer you up, okay? I just wanted to… “ _to make you happy,_ she wanted to say, but quickly decided that sounded way too ‘gal-pals moving in together’-y. “I wanted to do something nice,” she finished, feeling deflated and pathetic. There was no doubt in the blonde’s mind that Regina was going to think she was a complete creeper and throw her out, limiting her visits to once a month and on especial occasions. _She would probably throw in a restraining order, too,_ Emma mused darkly, not noticing the way Regina’s eyes misted over.

“You… you did all of this for me?” Emma, being her self-proclaimed stupid self, completely missed the hopeful tone in the brunette’s voice. The blonde cringed.

“Well… yeah. I know it’s a bit creepy since we are… since we aren’t, I mean…” _Smooth, Swan. Real smooth. And you wonder why Regina didn’t run straight to you after she dumped Robin’s ass._

“Look, I’m sorry I woke you up,” she sighed. “I’ll get down and go home and leave you alone, and I’ll clean up first thing in the morning. I’m really sorry for this – it was stupid. Nothing new here,” she gave the queen a self-depreciating smirk. To that, the other woman only shook her head, incredulous, before grabbing Emma’s arm.

“Hey, I said I was leaving, no need to manhand- _umpf!”_

Yes, Emma Swan was stupid at times, or so she thought. But today – today, as soft lips moved gently yet confidently against her own, today, as strong slim arms encircled her neck and a warm toned body pressed demandingly into her – today, Emma decided, being stupid was totally worth it.

And Regina’s breathless, teary “idiot” whispered across her lips? Totally made up for all the time she spent untangling those stupid lights.


End file.
